A stereo camera provided with a pair of cameras is capable of generating a distance image including information of a distance to a photographic subject based on a parallax of images obtained by the both cameras, but in the stereo camera, the paired cameras are typically made up of cameras having the same camera parameters.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a configuration where a three-dimensional picture including distance information is picked up by horizontally arranged two lenses and a two-dimensional image is picked up by another lens different from the above, and discloses a configuration where a three-dimensional video picture is acquired within a certain range of a focal distance and a two-dimensional image is acquired in the case beyond that range, but the two lenses for a three-dimensional picture are constituted of lenses having the same characteristics.
Further, Patent Document 2 discloses a system to create an image for stereo viewing which is seen from an arbitrary view point based on images and distance information obtained by a stereo camera, and image processing for creating images for stereo viewing is performed on the assumption that two cameras constituting the stereo camera have the same camera parameters.